dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara (DCIX)
Chara, also known as the first human or the fallen human, is the first human to fall into the Underground, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. They appear in their iteration before they carry out their plan to sacrifice themself and free monsters from the Underground. Appearance Chara is seen to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt (which is an inverted color of the protagonist's shirt) and red-brown pants and shoes. Compared to the protagonist, Chara has lighter skin and hair color, rosey cheeks, open eyes, and a smile that contrasts the protagonist's stoic expression. Chara looks strikingly similar to the protagonist, down to a "similar fashion sense," as said by Asriel, and just like the protagonist, has an ambiguous gender. Both appear to have been around the same age after falling into the Underground. Chara's SOUL is also the same color as the protagonist's, which is indicated by the red SOUL on Chara's coffin. Hung around their neck is a brass locket in the shape of a heart. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Ability to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET because of their determination. *Not as good at dodging as Frisk, but monsters didn't harbor any aggressive feelings towards Chara, so the child never had to worry about getting killed. *Vouched for by monsters, including the king of all monsters, ASGORE DREEMURR. *Perceptive sense of smell; apparently Chara knows what the odor of "angry fish" is like. *Chara shows some promise as a Master Builder. Equipment * Heart Locket * Cell phone (stolen) Personality Asriel characterizes Chara as “not the best person,” but this does not necessarily mean they are outright evil. Actually, Chara’s purpose in their suicide was to give Asriel their soul and help set monsters free. Chara, however, loathes humanity, perhaps for their selfish and violent nature, which is why they love monsters in contrast, for they have nothing but love in their hearts. Chara can be seen as sort of an arbiter of justice on the Genocide route, or as driven insane by the player’s actions in murdering everyone they ever cared about. However, this iteration of Chara is from before they took their own life. They like chocolate. They are also prone to shutting down and curling into a defensive position if badly startled, evidence of likely past trauma. When informed of the misdeeds of humanity, Chara becomes brooding and angry, for they witnessed firsthand the wrath of mankind. Pre-Clash Biography Chara, or the Fallen Child, is a character from UNDERTALE and the surrogate sibling of Asriel Dreemurr. After falling into the Underground, Chara was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological son, Asriel. Chara and Asriel became best friends. Monsters spoke of how Chara filled the Underground with hope. One day, after becoming terminally ill from consuming buttercups, Chara expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers found in their home village. After their death, Chara's SOUL was absorbed by Asriel, and they shared control over a body. Chara carried their own corpse across the barrier and wanted to use their full power to strike back against the humans who attacked them. Asriel resisted Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. Chara's motives in this situation are uncertain. In the fourth True Lab tape, Asriel says "Y...yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone.", and in the fifth "Six, right? We just have to get six..." In the Genocide Route, Flowey tells Chara that they should finish what they started and free everyone. Flowey also adds, "Then... let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like. That despite it all... This world is still 'kill or be killed!!". Asriel tells the protagonist that he came up with this philosophy because his resistance to Chara had led to both of them being killed. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara says little about Asriel's betrayal other than, "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" Chara's body was originally laid to rest in a coffin in the basement of the castle, where the bodies of the other fallen humans would later be put. When she left Asgore, Toriel carried Chara's body to the Ruins and gave them a proper burial. Notable Actions Nirn Chara first arrived in Imperial City during Crow's rampage. They were caught in the grenade crossfire, but deftly dodged out of the way. They spotted Betty about to be annihilated by one of Crow's grenades, but dove in to save her in the nick of time. Chara and Betty, in an attempt to escape the Imperial City, find out that the gates have been locked to prevent Crow from escaping. Chara, however, is injured by a Dusk, a variety of Nobody. Lilina arrives to take out a large number of the Dusks. Chara is the one that opens the gates to allow the Crusader and his crusaders to enter the Imperial City to take on Crow. Chara, Lilina, and Betty later abscond, and at their campsite meet Doge and Karst. That night, the Shadow Demon attacks Lilina for the Elder Scroll, frightening Chara. The group flees in the nick of time thanks to Undyne. After fleeing for a while, Chara follows Lilina after getting directions from a pair of travelers who suggest taking the scroll to the College of Winterhold. They are stopped by a roadblocking, sleeping Napstablook; Chara, with a few kind words, helps Napstablook out of their bout of depression, and the sad ghost joins their party. During the battle against Trogdor the Burninator, Chara is tasked with saving the survivors in Riften. They do this by building out of LEGO scraps a clunky truck, using that to escape the city while Lilina and Karst deal with Trogdor. Lilina manages to tame Trogdor, and thus the company sets off to Winterhold, where they battle the Nazis. The confrontation ends nonviolently, however. The Elder Scroll passes into Chara's possession, and they lock it in their cell phone, but after Marisa Kirisame and Knowledge Patchouli ask to see it, the cell phone is stolen by the Shadow Demon right under Chara's eyes. StarCraft Chara is absent from the StarCraft universe. New York City (Criminal Revolution) Staten Island Chara reunites with Lilina on Staten Island, and become quite agitated when the NYPD stops them both to pat them down. Lilina had to help Chara because the child froze completely. Relationships Chara has had terrible relationships with humans in the past, for all the humans they have encountered have likely been terrible people. However, Chara still trusts children. Sans Chara, while distrustful of other humans, is very welcoming towards monsters, and Sans would be no exception... were it not for the fact that they never formally met. Sans, in the Pacifist route, made a promise to Toriel not to harm humans, and it is assumed that this will extend to Chara. Because Chara in this state wouldn't dream of murder, it is likely that Sans will continue to keep Chara under his wing. Sans is aware of other timelines, including the Genocide route, but until Chara proves to be everything he feared, he will not act. Betty Chara saved Betty from Crow's grenades; Betty and Chara quickly became friends (for what else do you call someone who saves your life?) Lilina Chara initially distrusted Lilina, but this is a result of distrust for teenagers and adults, who Chara thinks are all horrible people. However, after Lilina is revealed to have rescued them and Betty from the Dusks, and all around treated Chara with kindness and respect (even giving them her cloak to keep them a little bit warmer), Chara felt more positively towards Lilina. Chara has warmed up to Lilina enough to travel comfortably and talk with her. Napstablook Chara and Napstablook know each other; Chara likes Napstablook's music, and Napstablook appreciates that fact. Trivia * "Chara" is likely short for "Character," as all internal references of either Frisk (mainchara) or Chara (truechara) use "chara." ** "Chara" (χαρά) in Greek means "joy," "delight," or "gladness." ** "Cara" is the Irish word for "friend." ** "Xará" is slang for "buddy" or a person with the same name as you and "Cara" can mean "dude" or "face" in various languages. ** "Kara" (空) is a Japanese word meaning "empty", possibly referring to Chara's eyes. ** Chara is the second-brightest star in the constellation Canes Venatici. * The comment that Chara makes about being "the demon that comes when people call its name" may be a reference to naming a character in an RPG. The player assigns a name to their avatar and, in typical RPG, kills enemies to gain power. Category:Humans Category:Gender-nonbinary Category:UNDERTALE Category:Royalty Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Children Category:Characters Category:EropsToad Category:Player Characters Category:Princex Category:Newcomers